It Takes All Kinds
by black-fey
Summary: Not to sure 'bout the rating. Gambit, Storm, Wolverine meet a little boy who shows them that bein' good ain't so great! r
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do NOT own X-Men.wonderful stuff but it belongs to Marvel and associates  
  
Author note: I'm new at this.HELP! Please review this even if you totally hated it.I'm willing to take any and all criticism. Everything is appreciated! ;) Thanx  
  
IT TAKES ALL KINDS  
  
"How can you stomach him, 'Ro? He's always neglecting you! Don't take it anymore, you don't have to." "Logan, please. I told you already, he does not purposely neglect me. He is just a little.forgetful." "At his best." Growled Logan. "He's an immature punk!" "Right, my friend, like the kind you eat for breakfast?" teased Ororo Munroe a.k.a. Storm. One of the many X-men currently inhabiting the mansion, as well as Remy Lebeau, Jean Grey. Bobby Drake, and a few others. Logan and Ororo were in the kitchen deciding on lunch. After fixing a few P.B. & J. sandwiches the topic delved into Ororo's love life, that until a little while ago had been almost non-existent. After meeting Alix at a seminar the professor had asked her to accompany him to, 'Ro and him had become serious and had frequently gone out. The only problem was that if Ororo wanted to see him she had to call, then he would tell her how much he missed her and some lame excuse about why he didn't call. She had confronted him about it and he claimed he had really only been forgetful and he always apologized. He really was very sweet, she mused, just not on top of things. "Cajun's talked to you about this already, hasn't he darlin'?" asked Logan. "Mhmmmm." Replied Ororo, because her mouth was full. Her conversation with the friendly Cajun had not gone to well, but that was to be expected. He'd gone on about how she didn't really know Alix and she had readily agreed, that's why she was dating him.  
  
Later on.  
  
Remy and Logan were sitting on the porch smoking their cigarette and cigar respectively. Neither one spoke, they had reached an understanding and really didn't need to disrupt the night that had descended. When a blue convertible pulled up Gambit feigned disinterest as Logan snarled reflexively. He didn't know why but Alix never smelled right, not that he lied or was an evil person but there was something there that Logan couldn't pinpoint.He also knew the Cajun didn't like him. The reason for Remy's dislike for Alix stepped out of the car in a dark blue catsuit and matching coat. The coat was leather with a shiny coating and shimmered when she walked, it reached her ankles and stopped in a fray. After saying good bye to Alix, Ororo joined the two men on the porch raising her nose in distaste at the smoke perfuming the air. "Must you smoke those? If not for your health you should stop because they smell." She said. "Oui, chere. Anyt'ing else?" Remy teased, putting out his cigarette only to light another one. "Ha! I should have known! You have come out here to enjoy the night air, my friends? Would you care to join me for ice-cream?" asked the weather goddess. "Oui." "There's none in the mansion." Answered Logan, "We'll have to get some from the store, darlin'." "It is alright my friend we can all use the chance to get away for a bit, could we not? The X-men have been put through enough, I say now is our chance to defeat the evil that finishes off the last of the ice-cream!" laughed Ororo. "'Den be prepared fo' da Popsicle-boy chere. Bobby t'ink he deserve some, non? He goes off an' leaves ol' Gambit to defend fo' himself 'gainst a pissed off Scot. Hmph." All three friends hop in one of the cars available and head for the Dickie D's farthest from the mansion. When they arrive the destruction they find is immense. People dead everywhere, walls blown away and ice-cream buckets filled with blood. Chairs scattered among the rubble and a little boy in the middle of it all.laughing.  
  
Hehe. That's all for now! Remember to REVIEW! 


	2. A New Place

Disclaimer: I own nothing (except for my clothes, etc.) to do with marvel or the X-men.  
  
Author's Note: I thought I'd get a head start on the second chapter but I don't know how to format this right. EEEEK! Help me please!  
  
  
  
It Takes All Kinds  
  
  
  
People dead everywhere, walls blown away and ice-cream buckets filled with blood. Chairs scattered among the rubble and a little boy in the middle of it all....laughing.  
  
"Oh goddess! What has happened here?!" yelled Ororo, That little boy. Why is he laughing like a madman? She thought frantically for a reason to the madness, Has he caused this?  
  
"Because I am madman, little weather witch! I knew you were to come here with your mutant friends and I can read even the most heavily guarded minds such as yours so I made a reason for you to notice me! Did I manage to catch your attention yet? Because if not there are many onlookers who are at my mercy!"  
  
'Dis boy don't know what he doin'. He'll hurt Stormy! We need ta get dese people outa here, thought Gambit. At the same moment Storm voiced his thoughts to Wolverine.  
  
"We need to evacuate these people Wolverine! Now!" she turned to address the little boy who looked to be around 12 years old, "What do you want from us? We will listen as long as you do not hurt the remaining people. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Of course, do I look like I'm foolish to you, I don't want to hurt them, it's all your fault!" grinned the boy. "If you had not ignored me earlier I wouldn't have had to take such drastic measures!" He laughed evilly with the sound of a sarcastic and bitter old man. Suddenly, the area around the X-men started to evaporate and the ground where the three of them had stood dissapeared. Gambit and Storm were knocked unconcious by rocks and rubble that appeared in the air surrounding them. They were falling at a fast pace into a black hole where the ice cream parlor had recently stood. The only thing Wolverine could hear was the boy's laughter and all else was silent, as he too blacked out.  
  
A while later they all woke up to the sound of running water from a small waterfall. As they inspected their new surroundings they saw green grass with morning dew and the tallest, greenest trees. Everything around them had the feel of freshness and goodness wiith the huge sun shining down on them. Ororo could not help herself, she grinned, she could feel mother nature all around her. She knew they were still on earth and thought to herself that there could be worse places to be at the moment.  
  
"Chere? Stormy? I doubt dat 'dis be da time to grin like a fool, padnat. Are you okay?" asked Remy with a worried frown on his face, he was worried she might have taken a bad hit on the head with a rock by the way she was acting. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was in this place where she looked completely at home.  
  
"I am fine my friend, and do not call me Stormy. We are still on earth for I feel completely in my element, more so then when I was in the mountains!" she grinned even harder. "We must have been transported here somehow, all though I question what that little boy had to do with this. We will rest easy and be fine here for awhile but we must find a way home soon."  
  
"I agree darlin'. We're on an island of some sort, I think we're in Canada, Ontario is a possibility 'cause it smells familiar." Snorted Logan, "Creepy kid to bring us all the way out here and not show up 'imself."  
  
"I doubt we are alone my friend. I believe we are being watched."  
  
"I woulda smelt him!" argued Logan.  
  
"I t'ink petit has a point, homme. Maybe you can't sense 'im 'cause he ain't here. He lookin' from somewhere else, non?" said Remy.  
  
"I concur, technology to advanced for even your nose my friend?" teased Ororo to her friend, when Logan snarled she knew to back off, "Take it lightly Logan. There are many possibilities."  
  
"Actually, you're all wrong. I'm here and live in person! Let me introduce myself, my name is Tann." Smiled a little boy stepping out from behind a tree.  
  
Thank you, and keep reading (and enjoying I hope!) 


End file.
